Sociometry in educational settings
Sociometry has been used in education to help teachers grapple with group aspects of teaching. References Books *Anguera Argilaga, M. T., Santoyo Velasco, C., & Espinosa Aramburu, M. C. (2003). Evaluating links intensity in social networks in a school context through observational designs. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Barclay, J. R. (1992). Sociometry, temperament, and school psychology. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Bear, G. G., & Rys, G. S. (1994). Moral reasoning, classroom behavior, and sociometric status among elementary school children: Developmental Psychology Vol 30(5) Sep 1994, 633-638. Papers *Bogucki, J., & Maciag, M. (1997). The validity and reliability of sociometric techniques used to study preschool children: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 40(2) Mar-Apr 1997, 168-176. *Boschee, M. K. (1992). The effect of sociometric and non-sociometric grouping on students' social acceptance and small group verbal interaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bullock, J. R. (1992). Children without friends: Who are they and how can teachers help? : Childhood Education Vol 69(2) Win 1992, 92-96. *Conderman, G. J. (1990). The social status of 6th and 7th grade students with learning disabilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dalic Pavelic, S., Fulgosi Masnjak, R., & Stancic, Z. (2004). The influence of the structured games program on the sociometric position of special needs pupil in the regular primary school: Hrvatska Revija Za Rehabilitacijska Istrazivanja Vol 40(1) 2004, 13-24. *Droege, K. L., & Stipek, D. J. (1993). Children's use of dispositions to predict classmates' behavior: Developmental Psychology Vol 29(4) Jul 1993, 646-654. *Dunn, J. C., Dunn, J. G. H., & Bayduza, A. (2007). Perceived athletic competence, sociometric status, and loneliness in elementary school children: Journal of Sport Behavior Vol 30(3) Sep 2007, 249-269. *Dunstone, S., & Zea, A. (1995). Sociometric assessment of social integration of students from culturally diverse backgrounds at a nonresidential university: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 47(4) Win 1995, 165-176. *Erwin, P. G., & Letchford, J. (2003). Types of preschool experience and sociometric status in the primary school: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 31(2) 2003, 129-132. *Frederickson, N. L., & Furnham, A. F. (1998). Sociometric-status-group classification of mainstreamed children who have moderate learning difficulties: An investigation of personal and environmental factors: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 90(4) Dec 1998, 772-783. *Frederickson, N. L., & Furnham, A. F. (2001). The long-term stability of sociometric status classification: A longitudinal study of included pupils who have moderate learning difficulties and their mainstream peers: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 42(5) Jul 2001, 581-592. *Guldner, C. A., & Stone-Winestock, P. (1995). The use of sociometry in teaching at the university level: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 47(4) Win 1995, 177-185. *Hrasnova, M. (1996). The sociometric status of a creative pupil: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 31(4) 1996, 346-351. *Jason, L. A., Danner, K. E., Weine, A. M., Kurasaki, K. S., & et al. (1994). Academic follow-up data on two cohorts of high-risk transfer children: Early Education and Development Vol 5(4) Oct 1994, 277-288. *Kastelova, D., & Szenteova, I. (1991). Sociometric status of speech disordered child in the basic school class: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 26(1) 1991, 29-34. *Kim, S. Y., & Park, K. J. (1995). Kindergarten children's entry behaviors into peer groups: Korean Journal of Child Studies Vol 16(1) May 1995, 147-165. *Koivusaari, R. (2004). Children's sociometric membership group and computer-supported interaction in school settings: Educational Psychology Vol 24(3) Jun 2004, 359-374. *Lardon, C., & Jason, L. A. (1992). Validating a brief pupil evaluation inventory: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 20(4) Aug 1992, 367-376. *Leung, M.-C. (1994). Social cognition and social networks of Chinese school children in Hong Kong. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lister, L. K. (1997). Correlates of sociometric status for girls in an independent day school. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lucic, Z. (1989). Study of the connection between children's fear of school and sociometric indicators: Primijenjena Psihologija Vol 10(3) Sep 1989, 217-222. *Luftig, R. L., & Nichols, M. L. (1990). Assessing the social status of gifted students by their age peers: Gifted Child Quarterly Vol 34(3) Sum 1990, 111-115. *Mackenzie, M. E. (1997). Peer rejection: Risk markers and intervention targets in a primary school population. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Monteiro, A. M., & de Carvalho, E. R. (1990). Learning through psychodrama and sociometry: Two university experiences: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 43(2) Sum 1990, 85-88. *Moreau, C. A., & Leduc, A. (1993). The effectiveness of a social skills training program for a student with mental retardation: Comportement Humain Vol 7(2) Fal 1993, 99-116. *Pelletier, D., Coutu, S., & Vitaro, F. (1993). Relationship between sociometric status and behavioral profile of children at the beginning of school attendance: Comportement Humain Vol 7(1) Spr 1993, 1-11. *Ramsey, P. G. (1995). Changing social dynamics in early childhood classrooms: Child Development Vol 66(3) Jun 1995, 764-773. *Sabornie, E. J., Marshall, K. J., & Ellis, E. S. (1990). Restructuring of mainstream sociometry with learning disabled and nonhandicapped students: Exceptional Children Vol 56(4) Jan 1990, 314-323. *Storey, K., Smith, D. J., Danko, C. D., Strain, P. S., & et al. (1995). Assessing integration in early childhood education: Clique analysis of social interactions: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 18(2) May 1995, 158-183. *Torrey, G. K., Vasa, S. F., Maag, J. W., & Kramer, J. J. (1992). Social skills interventions across school settings: Case study reviews of students with mild disabilities: Psychology in the Schools Vol 29(3) Jul 1992, 248-255. *Tout, K. A. (1998). Temperament, cortisol activity, and preschoolers' peer relations. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Vasa, S. F., Maag, J. W., Torrey, G. K., & Kramer, J. J. (1994). Teachers' use and perceptions of sociometric techniques: Journal of Psychoeducational Assessment Vol 12(2) Jun 1994, 135-141. *Villanueva, J. G. (2001). Defensive processing in elementary school children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Vitaro, F., Tremblay, R. E., & Gagnon, C. (1990). Behavioral profile and stability of sociometric status from kindergarten to 1st grade: Enfance Vol 45(4) 1990, 423-438. *Vitaro, F., Tremblay, R. E., Gagnon, C., & Pelletier, D. (1994). Predictive accuracy of behavioral and sociometric assessments of high-risk kindergarten children: Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 23(3) Sep 1994, 272-282. Category:Sociometry Category:Child psychology Category:Educational psychology